Portable electronic devices are ever increasing in popularity such as for personal entertainment. Such electronic devices are used in a variety of different environments, such as during travel in automobiles or airplanes. While there are many places a person in a traveling vehicle can place a portable electronic device, such as in a pocket of clothing, on a seat, on the floor, on the dashboard, etc., none of these places offer the stability, security, easy access, and visibility that is desirable.
Various electronic device holders have been developed such as for use in a vehicle cup holder during travel. These holders typically require power cables or other connecting cables to be used with the portable electronic device. Such cables extend from the electronic device outside of the holder in an unsightly manner for connection to an electrical system of the vehicle. These cables can be lengthy and in the way such that passengers can get entangled.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for holding a portable electronic device in a suitable position while traveling in an automobile or airplane that overcomes the foregoing deficiencies.